Pinturas
by PadmeGreene
Summary: Las quejas de sus hijos se habían vuelto repetitivas la última semana. A Bruce no le cabía en la cabeza porque su hijo pequeño consideraba tan importante esa pintura. Nunca fue un niño normal, pero su actitud era muy llamativa, incluso para él.


**_Batman y el resto de la Batfamilia pertenece a DC Comics y sus respectivos creadores. La historia sí es de mi propiedad._**

.

.

.

Como era costumbre por las mañanas en las que permanecía en la Mansión, Dick era el primero en sentarse a la mesa a desayunar. Aquel día, no muy diferente a otros, Bruce había salido temprano hacia Industrias Wayne, por lo que serían solo él y sus dos hermanos esa mañana, a no ser que Jason apareciera por sorpresa.

Somnoliento, Tim se sentó junto a él en la mesa, saludando a Alfred. Dick se preguntó qué tan pocas horas dormía para que tuviera esas grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos. Cuando el mayordomo sirvió la comida, ambos comenzaron a hablar vagamente sobre el patrullaje de la noche anterior. En realidad Dick era quien más hablaba, pero igual podía considerarse una conversación. Cuando el silencio reinó, el mayor notó una ausencia en la mesa.

-Alfred, ¿dónde está Damian?

\- Permanece en su habitación por el momento, joven Dick. Ha dicho que bajará en un instante.

El muchacho frunció el ceño y carraspeó. A pesar de que habían hecho un gran avance con el niño en los últimos años, aun continuaba con sus hábitos de aislamiento. Le dio un último bocado a sus huevos revueltos, se limpió y se excusó para marcharse de la mesa.

-Déjalo, Dick. Seguramente ya no esté en su cuarto. Quizás está asesinando plantas con su sable o alimentando a sus animales.

Richard solo negó con la cabeza, Tim solo se encogió de hombros. Aparentemente algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. Subió hasta la habitación del joven Wayne, y para su sorpresa, no se encontraba con llave. Echó un vistazo y lo halló pintando sobre un caballete, entró silenciosamente y él no pareció oírlo, estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo.

-¿Qué haces, Dami?- exclamó Dick. El niño saltó en su lugar y se dio vuelta de inmediato para mirarlo.

-¡Grayson! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!- furioso, tomó la gran tela a su lado y cubrió la pintura antes de que su hermano la vea, se colocó frente a ella y no quiso moverse. Dick, sorprendido por su reacción, solo trató de calmarlo.

-¿Qué tienes allí?- levantó la tela, pero un manotazo lo detuvo antes de que viera el cuadro. Confundido, miró al niño, que estaba cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? Solo quería saber qué hacías.

-Nada de tu incumbencia, Grayson.

-Con un simple no era suficiente. –Aún seguía sobándose la mano, aquel mocoso tenía demasiada fuerza para su edad. Debía ser algo importante para que no dejara verlo.- Ahora vamos, tienes que desayunar.

-No. Dile a Alfred que lo traiga a mi habitación.

Dick suspiró. Era tan terco como su padre. Como sabía que no bajaría por voluntad propia, aprovechó su distracción, de un solo golpe lo dejó en el suelo y luego lo tomó entre sus brazos. Lo colocó sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas y salieron de la habitación. Ignoró sus quejas y lo sujetó con más fuerza, sin embargo, dolían los golpes que le daba en la espalda.

-Vamos, Damian. Bajas a comer o me muestras tu pintura.

Como si hubiesen sido las palabras mágicas, el niño dejó de patalear y se quedó quieto. Dick advirtió eso y, mientras cargaba a su pequeño hermano, hizo una nota mental para luego saber qué es lo que tanto escondía.

.

.

.

Luego de salir a patrullar, Tim gustaba de vagar por la mansión. A veces solo para despejar su mente. Otras veces para buscar un libro de la inmensa biblioteca que tenían y quedarse leyendo. Era tan extensa que siempre encontraba algo nuevo para disfrutar. Bruce, Dick y hasta Alfred solían reprenderlo por eso, diciendo que debía utilizar su tiempo para dormir. Usualmente los ignoraba, luego se acomodaba en uno de los sillones del lugar y, junto con una taza de té o café, comenzaba su momento de lectura.

Uno de las tantas noches en las que se dirigía a la biblioteca, se detuvo frente a la habitación de Damian. Desde afuera podían verse las luces encendidas. Se extrañó que el niño aun siguiera despierto. No quiso parecer un metiche, no es que le interesara mucho lo que el pequeño y detestable demonio hiciera, pero la curiosidad le ganó. Entró con cuidado, encontrándose frascos de pintura en el camino, un gran caballete yacía en el otro lado de la habitación con una gran tela cubriéndola. La tomó de un extremo y cuando estuvo a punto de levantarla, un golpe en la cabeza lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

-¡Vete de aquí, Drake!- El niño se arrojó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente en la cabeza, los golpes no eran tan fuertes pero no tenía tiempo para responder a ellos. En un movimiento rápido, logró sacarlo de su espalda y lanzarlo sobre su cama.

-¡Maldición, Damian! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- Se limpió el pequeño hilillo de sangre que corría por su labio. Miro a su abominable hermano con odio.

-Eso es lo que te ganas por andar fisgoneando en mi habitación, idiota.- respondió de manera autosuficiente.

-Repito, ¿qué rayos te pasa?- se puso de pie con dificultad. Se dirigió a la puerta y observó que Damian estaba junto a él, apresurándolo a irse.- Buenas noches, pequeño demonio.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- gritó y cerró la puerta con un gran estruendo.

En el pasillo, Tim volvió a tocar su labio y sintió la sangre correr nuevamente. Comenzó a caminar hacia la bahía médica de la Baticueva, preguntándose por qué rayos esa pintura era tan valiosa para Damian y porqué rayos lo había golpeado de esa forma.

.

.

.

Las puertas de la Mansión siempre estaban abiertas para él. Alfred siempre se lo hacía saber, Bruce en ocasiones. Es así como se encontraba en la cocina disfrutando de un simple emparedado. Nadie más que Alfred se encontraba en la Mansión, pero él se encargaba de las habitaciones en ese momento.

Escuchó pasos acercándose. Supuso que sería Tim, Dick en el mejor de los casos, pero resultó ser él _. El pequeño demonio._ Hubo un momento de tensión en aquel momento, el niño, sin embargo, lo ignoró para ir al refrigerador por una jarra de agua. Prestó atención a su mochila, la cual se veía cargada.

-¿Qué llevas ahí, Dami?- dijo burlonamente. Si Dick solía usar el diminutivo de forma cariñosa y a Damian le molestaba, él llamándolo de esa forma significaba un golpe seguro.

El niño volvió a ignorarlo sorpresivamente. Jason se sintió descolocado por el momento, ya que algo no cuadraba. Cuando intentó provocarlo de nuevo por simple diversión, Damian solo le levantó el dedo mayor.

-¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO DIABLOS SABES INSULTAR O HACER SEÑAS GROSERAS, NIÑO?!- exclamó mientras Damian abandonó la cocina.

Jason se sentó. Definitivamente algo iba mal con el pequeño demonio.

.

.

.

Las quejas de sus hijos se habían vuelto repetitivas la última semana, incluso Alfred comenzaba a preocuparse por Damian. A Bruce no le cabía en la cabeza porque su hijo pequeño consideraba tan importante esa pintura. Descartó que la haya robado de algún museo por suerte. Nunca fue un niño normal, pero su actitud era muy llamativa, incluso para él.

Luego del patrullaje, Tim se dirigió directo a su habitación, al igual que Damian. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, Bruce se quedó en la Baticueva para investigar algún caso, se marchó directamente a su cuarto. Se colocó sus pantalones de pijama y una simple camiseta blanca para sentirse más cómodo.

Como esperaba, Damian aún se encontraba despierto. Con música clásica de fondo, se hallaba inmerso pintando en un lienzo. Sin embargo, abandonó todo cuando él comenzó a acercarse. El niño se paró frente a la pintura como si fuese un tesoro del que nadie debía enterarse. Bruce quiso verla, pero Damian se negaba. Su paciencia empezaba a acabarse.

-Se acabó, jovencito. Veré que escondes allí.- Bruce tomó uno de los extremos de la tela, pero la mano de Damian se posó sobre su muñeca para detenerlo. No lo miraba a los ojos, su cabeza permanecía inclinada, como si le tuviera miedo. El hombre soltó la tela y con cuidado tomó la mano de su hijo.- Damian, ¿qué estás ocultando?

El joven Wayne no quiso responder, solo frunció el ceño y esquivó su mirada, pero su labio había comenzado a temblar. Bruce lo tomó de la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos.

-No quiero que te avergüences de mí.

Bruce le sonrió, de manera tranquila y confiable para animar al niño.- Hijo, yo no podría avergonzarme de ti.- él lo observó de nuevo, sus ojos reflejaron su inseguridad.- En verdad.- Damian sonrió y sorpresivamente, lo abrazó. Bruce lo rodeó con sus grandes brazos, pegando su rostro a su pecho.

Varios minutos después se separaron. Aunque estaba nervioso, Damian tomó la mano de su padre y lo guió hacia la pintura. Con cuidado, la descubrió. Lo miró expectante mientras el hombre observaba minuciosamente el cuadro. De pronto sonrió, le dio una de aquellas grandes y raras sonrisas que guardaba para ocasiones especiales.

-Es hermoso, Damian.-Él no le creía, lo miro poco convencido- En verdad, es excelente.

El niño bajó el rostro ligeramente avergonzado, pero alegre de que a su padre le haya gustado la pintura. Bruce se colocó de rodillas y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Nunca trates de ocultar tu talento, hijo. Eres un gran artista, ¿de acuerdo? Solo trata de no golpear a tus hermanos la próxima vez.

-Pero…

-Damian…

-De acuerdo.

-Muy bien. Ahora, ¿Cuándo la tendrás lista?

El niño miró la pintura y lo pensó por un momento.

-No lo sé, quizás esta semana. Debo acabar con unos detalles.

-Cuando termines, dímelo. Será el momento de exhibirla.- Damian lo miró confundido- Podríamos colocarla en la sala de la mansión.- Los ojos del pequeño brillaron con una emoción que en muy pocas ocasiones había visto, él asintió animado y volvió a abrazarlo. Bruce sonrió y acunó a su hijo entre sus brazos, fue agradable conocer la faceta sentimental de su hijo.

.

.

.

Cuando Bruce los citó a todos en la sala de estar temieron un poco. Por lo general significaba que alguien iba a ser reprendido, o que llegaría una visita especial a la mansión.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bruce? No me digas que ha traído otro hijo a vivir aquí. –Bruce solo rodó los ojos.- ¿Qué? Todo puede pasar, aunque suficiente tenemos con el pequeño demonio-Dick le dio un codazo, el niño levantó el dedo mayor- No vuelvas a tocarme o te…

-Jason, basta. No es eso por lo que los he citado aquí.- frente a ellos, Bruce comenzó a hablar sobre la importancia de la familia, lo que hizo que los hermanos y hasta Alfred lo observaran desconcertados. El único tranquilo era Damian que ni siquiera trataba de buscar riña con Jason por haberlo ofendido.

-Entonces sí trajiste a otro niño a la mansión- sugirió Tim. Dick y Jason rieron, chocaron puños con él.

-No es eso.-gruñó. Se enfadó ligeramente al ver que incluso Alfred se reía de él. Sin embargo no les prestó atención, decidió ir directamente al punto. Bruce retiró el paño dejando ver la pintura tras él. Los muchachos y el mayordomo se acercaron para verla y quedaron realmente sorprendidos. Era grande y magnífica, digna de un gran artista. Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver lo que el niño había pintado. Todos estaban en el gran sofá de la sala, su padre en el centro y a su alrededor los cuatro muchachos y Alfred, retratados en trajes muy elegantes. Se veían como una verdadera familia.

-¿Tú hiciste esto?- preguntó Dick. Cuando el niño asintió, puso un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia él.- Es en verdad hermoso. Muy buen trabajo.- Le revolvió el cabello, Damian sonrió.

-Es cierto, enano. Tienes talento.-chocó puños con él- Hasta Tim se ve bien.

-Aunque me cuesto admitirlo, y además estar de acuerdo con Jason, debo decir que se ve genial.-agregó Tim impresionado.

-Es una verdadera pieza de arte, joven Damian.- lo felicitó Alfred. El niño sonrió satisfecho.

Los elogios llovían para Damian. Bruce sonrió, apreciando que en ocasiones su familia podía ser normal.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Hola! Debería estar actualizando otros fics o algo más, pero esta historia estaba en mis borradores desde febrero y cuando volví a leerlo, la inspiración vino a mí. Fue así que lo terminé. Es genial este sentimiento si les soy sincera. Además, tenía a la Batmily muy abandonados.**_

 _ **En fin, se agradecen los reviews.**_

 _ **Denisse.**_


End file.
